1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connection device with an indicator light, comprising a first connection member intended to be powered by an electric current and a second mating connection member, each provided with electrical contacts intended to cooperate with one another in a connection position, once said members have been coupled together following at least one relative translational movement.
2. Background Description
It is known to produce electrical connection devices of this type the electrically powered member of which consists, for example, of a socket outlet, or else the portable socket for an extension cord or a connector, while the other member can be a stationary connector socket or be provided with a grip in order to form a plug.
The electrical connection of these two members is obtained, as already stated, in a connection position, after coupling has been carried out, while generally passing through an intermediate position over the course of the coupling operation, which is referred to as the rest position, in which the two members are fastened together even though there is still no connection between the respective contacts thereof.
It is very useful to be able to easily detect if the device is indeed in the connection position or simply in an intermediate position, e.g., such as the rest position.
Mechanical mechanisms have already been used to display the relative positions of the two members so as to be able to detect the connection position.
However, these mechanisms enable displaying only under the condition of being within proximity to the device, and this results in the likelihood of confusion.
In some known devices, generally only the connected and power-supplied position is displayed by an indicator light. In certain other more sophisticated devices, there may be several separate indicators. In this known art, which is generally based on an analysis of the current, it is therefore in particular not possible to be capable of easily displaying a non-connected rest position while there is one live member.
For example, the device described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,409 is also known, in which the first connection member can be provided with at least one illuminated member which has at least two states and which is powered by a portion of the supply current of said first connection member whereby it switches from one state to another depending on whether the first connection member is powered or not, or whether said connection members are in the connection position, respectively, whereby the illuminated member or members, based on the states thereof, make it possible to display, on the one hand, the electrical powering or not of the first connection member, which is or is not coupled with the second connection member, and, on the other hand, to separately display the connection and live position of the connection members.
However, in this known device, in order to display a connection position with a charging current, a control device must be operated and the indicators function only as a result of the connection of the contacts themselves and without any interaction between one indicator and another.